


Snyder's Summers Sexfest

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Beauties and the beast, Don't Read if You don't want to, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Graphic sexual descriptions, Hardcore Sex, I'm warning you, I'm warning you again, Last Warning, Magic, Seriously depraved, Sex for Favors, Threesome - F/F/M, mother daughter sharing, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: If Buffy wants to return to school she and Joyce will need to go along with what Snyder wants from them, and he wants a lot...





	Snyder's Summers Sexfest

Thanks to JayDee, BronxWench and PippyChick for comments on the correct grammar usage for the title.

*

Principal Snyder generally hated his job, school was filled with delinquents who were just killing time before they ended up in jail or dead end unfulfilling jobs which left them as bored and frustrated as he was. However, it sometimes had its compensations such as when that slut on legs, Buffy Summers and her stuck up Mom crawled in asking for him not to expel her.

He smiled, savouring the words, "Absolutely not. Under no circumstances."

Joyce Summers looked like she was about to cry, unfortunately she didn't as she said, "But you can't keep her out of school. You don't have the right."

He almost laughed, "I have not only the right, but also a nearly physical sensation of pleasure at the thought of keeping her out of school. I'd describe myself as tingly."

She was desperate and also hotly attractive, which he always found made him hard and his cock rose up, hidden by the desk as Joyce said, "Buffy was cleared of all those charges."

"Yes. And while she may live up to the not-a-murderer requirement for enrolment, she is a troublemaker, destructive to school property and the occasional student. And her grade point average is enough to . . . "he could feel himself getting hard, his ten inch cock straining at his pants, "I'm sorry. Another tingle moment. " He smiled, he could almost smell the desperation.

"I don't see how you can be so cavalier about a young girl's entire future!" Joyce was trying to appear forceful, which amused Snyder, he held all the cards and everyone in the room knew it.

"I'm quite sure that a girl with the talents and abilities of Buffy will land on her feet. In fact, I noticed as I came in this morning that Hot Dog on a Stick is hiring." He looked at her, she might be a troublemaker and probably at least a minor obstacle to the Mayor's plan, but she was fuckable and so was her Mom. His dick was rock behind the desk. He gave a leer. "You will look so cute in that hat." and a lot cuter if you were serving nude whilst sucking on my stick he mentally added to himself.

Buffy knew she was defeated. She stood. "Let's go, Mom."

For a moment as the Mom and daughter stood Snyder considered letting them go, but why not have some fun? The chances the Mayor would overule him on Buffy's expulsion, he would think better Buffy was in school where an eye could be kept on her and her Watcher than her being home-schooled by him and getting up to all sorts of trouble. He muttered a small incantation under his breath, so quiet that neither of the Summers consciously heard a thing. He smiled as they went for the door, "There is another way."

They paused, Buffy's hand on the door knob. "What?" she asked.

He stood up, his cock was still straining at his pants, pushing them out noticeably. Both of the Summers' gaze dropped down to it and he grinned reaching down and cupping it.

"You mean...? Eeeewww!" Buffy went.

"You'll have to be quick if you want that job at Hot Dog on a Stick," he leered.

Buffy and her Mom looked at each other, it seemed almost like telepathy how they communicated, "Do you want me to leave?" asked Joyce, the spell he'd cast pushing making her as willing to sell her daughter's hole as Buffy was to give it.

He smiled, "No. Here's the terms, I get you both, a Summers Mother Daughter combo, all your holes and I want you to make a show of it as well, not just acting like a pair of corpses. In return Buffy can come back to school, I'll even adjust her grades... make them a little more respectable."

Again the two Summers looked at each other, pausing for a moment. Snyder mumbled the incantation, a little stronger. Buffy frowned like she'd just heard something on the edge of her hearing range, "What did you say?" she asked.

"Do we have a deal?"

Buffy took her hand off the handle, blushing as she nodded, "Yes."

"Lock the door," Snyder ordered. Joyce did so and he picked up the telephone to his PA, "I'm not to be disturbed under any circumstances." The woman didn't query why, he was the Principal and he had power. Anyway it would be the first, or last time, attractive women spent a long time in his office and came out with their hair and clothing awry.

Satisfied they were alone and were likely to stay so Snyder came out from behind his desk. His cock was throbbing in his pants, pulsating with lust as he surveyed the Summers. It pushed at the material and thrust it out like a weapon, he could see Buffy and Joyce glance down and give sharp intakes of breath as they imagined how big it must be unleashed if that was the size of the hillock it made while under wraps. He smiled, they would see in a moment. He leaned casually against the front of the desk. "Buffy, your Mom is doing so much for your wellbeing. You need to thank her with a kiss - a hot and heavy one."

Buffy looked at him with loathing, "You want me to make out with my Mom?"

"With tongue," he gave his most leering smile so she'd be in absolutely no doubt how sexy he'd find it.

"We need to do this Buffy," Joyce reminded the teen.

"Unless you really like the smell of frying onions," Snyder added as an extra incentive.

"Let's get this over with," Buffy turned to her Mom.

"Don't stint on the tongue," ordered Snyder. He was going to enjoy this, probably not as much as the main event, but enough to keep his dick erect and stretching at his pants.

The two Summers were facing each other. They paused for a moment and then Joyce took the lead, placing her hands on the sides of Buffy's elbow and bringing her head in. Their lips met and remained closed, it was hardly a slurpathom more like a PG rated version of a goodnight kiss. "Tongue," he repeated and sent a little wave of persuasive magic out with the words. Both Summer's slowly opened their mouths, moving them against each other slowly and nervously. He could see a glimpse of tongue moving between them. At first it was Joyce taking control and probing her daughter's mouth and then the blonde Slayer pressed back, pushing her tongue in. They both kept their eyes closed, not looking at each other. Snyder was tempted to tell them to open them, but they might not tongue each other as enthusiastically. And now they were going they were going at it with more passion than he expected, either his warlocking skills had come on, they were totally desperate for Buffy to return to school or the pair of horny Summers, were in some degree, into it. He stroked his dick under his pants before and undid his tie. The two women in front of him were kissing more passionately, their arms round each other bringing themselves close.

"Take off each others' tops," he instructed, "I want to see some Summers' tits."

They pulled back, opening their eyes and blushing as they looked at each other and remembered how close they'd been. "Do it honey, you can remove my blouse," Joyce said quietly and tenderly to her daughter. She kept her arms round Buffy's waist and lower back as the teenager reached up and unbuttoned the blouse. She let go off her daughter to allow Buffy to push it down off her shoulders, but slipped back as the teen reached round to undo the bra. It fell to the floor. 

Snyder licked his lips as he looked at the boobies on display, large and round and bouncy. He smiled, "You as well Buffy."

The teen looked a lot more hesitant than her Mom, possibly she was more resistant to magic or maybe she was less slutty. Her Mom smiled and nodded, "Let me do it Buffy."

The teen raised her hands up above her head, so high that it looked like someone surrendering completely and not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea. Her Mom pulled up the teen's top, over her head and then reached round to unclip the black bra she was waking. Her tits were exposed to Snyder's lascivious gaze, they were smaller than her Mom's, but firmer and if her Mom's were a handful, designed to be squeezed and groped, hers were a mouthful, designed to be licked and sucked. He gave another lecherous smile, his hand purposefully rubbing over his dick, "Kiss again, lots of tongue remember."

Buffy shot him an angry look, but complied. Her mouth moved onto her Mom's , opening without instruction this time as her Mom's hands slid round her naked back and pulled her close into her. The two Summers kissed hard and passionately, their eyes again closed, but their naked tits rubbing against each other. They gave him a show, their hands sliding up and down each other, their bodies pressing together, their tongues stabbing and fighting, flickering forward and back, little flashes of them visible as their mouths moved round and round. His dick was as hard as iron, straining at the pants. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled down his pants zip to reach in and take his cock out, sliding his hand over the ten-inches of pulsating prick. 

"That's enough," he said and the two women reluctantly opened their eyes and disengaged. 

It was Buffy who first saw what he was doing catching his movements from the corner of her eye. "Eew!" she went as she turned to him and then her eyes opened as she saw the length and girth, her jaw becoming slack and her gaze looking even more vacant than she normally managed. "That's big," she squeaked.

"Oh," her Mom had turned as well, staring as much as her daughter at the large dick he was stroking. "It is," she agreed. Her tone was hard to read, lust, disgust, horror and amazement all combining.

"So have you ever sucked cock before Buffy?" he asked.

The blonde went deep red, shaking her head. He wondered whether that was lie, given her Mom was there, but perhaps not, Buffy had always struck him as the type of girl who's tease, but not please - it was the goody, goody in her. He turned to her Mom, "What about you Joyce? You sucked plenty of dick I bet?"

If Buffy had blushed because she was an inexperienced slut who'd never sucked her boyfriend off, Joyce blushed because she was a long-time cocksucker who'd throated plenty of dick, "Yes," she said in a meek voice.

"I think you both know what to do," he relaxed against the deck, leaning his palms on its smooth surface.

They did. First Joyce and then Buffy got on their knees on the cheap carpet in front of his desk. Joyce moved her face forward, a look of revulsion at what was happening competing with an expression of intense desire. Her tongue slid over his bulbous mushroom head, slipping over the sensitive skin and then down. Buffy sat inches away, watching, her expression was both stunned and horror-struck as she watched her Mom lick at his member. He was about to order her to join in when she opened her mouth and closed her eyes, her tongue slipping out to slither down his cock. He groaned in pleasure as the two Summers' tongues slathered his dick in spit, slithering around him like two snakes mating round a branch, their tongues slipping against each other as well as his dick. Moving his hands down, Snyder gripped the edge of the desk, tensing in excitement as Joyce's mouth opened and she slid her lips down his cock.

He didn't know whose cock she'd sucked, College boyfriends, her husband's, casual guys on the rebound, but she was good. Her mouth moved down, slowly at first, then speeding up, her tongue slipping down the underside of his member adding an extra frisson. She was sucking him in harder, her head bobbing up and down, taking him deeper with each thrust. And even as she was sucking his dick Buffy was licking at the underside of his balls, her lithe tongue slipping around it. "Mmmnn," he moaned, "You're being very persuasive on the need for Buffy to have a good education, keep it up."

"Huh," Joyce pulled her head back from the dick, dripping saliva between her mouth and the huge dong. She turned to Buffy, "You try it now Buffy. It's not too bad."

The teen looked unconvinced, but the magic and her Mom's words were enough to make her open her mouth, close her eyes again and slip down it. Her warm, wet mouth engulfed his cock, her jaw straining as she opened it wide to take him in. Her Mom, brushed her hair back, stroking it like the teen was Sleeping Beauty and she was the maid. Snyder worked his hip, pushing his dick forward to encourage Buffy down. The teen screwed her eyes shut and pushed her head forward, taking more of his dick in her mouth. "That's it Buffy, that's a good girl," her Mom cooed, holding the teen's hair over her shoulder.

"Mpppff," Buffy choked in reply as she pushed forward. 

He grinned, if Buffy survived the Hellmouth (and that was a big 'if') she'd be a champion dick sucker by the time she was twenty. He reached round and took hold off the back of her head, gently easing it down his dick. Joyce looked at him, but didn't comment as he pushed his cock deeper into her daughter' s mouth. Instead she let go off her teen daughter, sure Snyder had her under control and moved round to him to undo his pants and pull them down. He lifted his feet to let her take off his shoes and socks, all the time his cock pushing at Buffy's mouth, going deeper and deeper into the teen blonde Slayer. She reached up one hand and began to stroke his cock, jacking it into her mouth; if she was a blow-job virgin, thought Snyder, she'd obviously being watching porn - not that he was complaining.

Then, to Snyder surprise, she undid the top buttons of her pants and slid her hand in. He could see her rubbing at her pussy as she sucked him, obviously turned on by the cock-sucking. Her Mom ignored the fact that her daughter was playing with herself in front of her and slipped her tongue up to lick round his balls, still wet with Buffy's saliva. Joyce and Buffy combined to make sure Snyder's dick got the oral attention it needed, lips and tongues covering and embracing it, licking and sucking, leaving it soaked with saliva and his eyes rolling in his head. "Damn," he moaned under his breath, pushing Buffy further down his prick. She coughed and gagged, sending more saliva dribbling down his iron hard cock, leaving it to drip over her Mom as she ran her tongue on his underside. "Damn, Summers you can suck."

"Mfffpp," Buffy gagged in reply her head driving down the dick, making her eyes water and her eye-shadow run. 

Her Mom stood up and kicked off her shoes before undoing the buttons of her slacks and pulling them down. Her underwear suggested she hadn't been planning to have a Mom/daughter/High School Principal fuckfest, as it could be best described as comfy rather than sexy. Luckily she didn't keep it on for long, removing it and dropping it on the carpet. She had a thin sliver of hair above an otherwise bald pussy. She gave him a naughty look and sashayed over to lean on the book cupboard which contained the last fifty yearbooks (thick with 'In Memoriam' notices). She wiggled her behind at him, "It's much wetter than Buffy's mouth," she purred.

Giving how much saliva Buffy was producing with every thrust against the back of her throat Snyder doubted that was true. However, he'd never yet turned down any pussy on offer from any of his student's Moms and he wasn't going to start now. He pushed Buffy back from his dick and her head shot back, leaving her gasping for breath. Moving behind Joyce as she bent over, Snyder took hold off his dick and introduced it to her cunt, sliding the big dick into the hole. She'd lied, the pussy wasn't as wet as Buffy's mouth, but it was still soaking, as well as being warm and surprisingly tight (some Pilates type exercise or Buffy had been a very small baby). He gripped her waist and began to thrust in.

"Ooohhh, yes, oooohhh," the Milf moaned as he rammed in, her body shuddering in pleasure and moving against him, meeting his thrusts with passionate vigour. He grinned and went faster, sending his cock as deep as he could into the cunt. Joyce rocked and shook with every thrust, her large boobs bouncing and her hands leaning down on top of the shelf, using it for balance.

He turned her head to look at Buffy. She too had removed her bottoms and was half-sitting, half leaning on his desk, her legs open as she rubbed at her sexy slit. Magic could only do so much, that had to be her not the spell. Still, he couldn't believe she was getting off on him fucking her Mom, if he had known she was such a horny slut he'd not even have thought of excluding her, in fact he'd have offered after school remedial classes - albeit in cock polishing rather than anything too academically taxing. He continued fucking her Mom as he called her over, "Come here, Summers, make yourself useful."

The blonde teen skipped over and stood next to him, unsure what making herself useful could be as he was fucking her Mom hard without her help. "Down on your knees," he ordered and the teen did so. 

He grabbed his cock out, soaked with her Mom and pushed it at her face. Buffy automatically knew what to, opening her mouth and sucked at the cum covered dick greedily, her fingers playing with her naked pussy as she did so. Her Mom caterwauled, "Don't stop, fuck me."

Snyder pulled the cock from daughter and represented it to Mom, driving the newly relubricated dick into a cunt so wet it didn't need it. Joyce squeaked again, her back arching towards him as the hard dick rammed her cunt. Buffy's mouth was free and so she began to lick at the dick again, her tongue flickering at the shaft and his balls as he slammed it hard into her mother. He slowed down to allow her to lap more accurately whilst redoubling the effort he put in, so that even if he slammed half as often he was hammering twice as hard.

"Uuuurrhhh, oooohhhh," Joyce moaned and shuddered, "Fuck me, fuck me with your big dick."

"Mmmnn, me next," Buffy looked up at Snyder, her face underneath his cock, her tongue reaching up.

"Huh, huh," grunted Snyder, ignoring them both and just concentrating on hammering the hole. His cock sped in, Buffy's tongue not doing any harm to his hardness, nor her Mom's excited squeaks. He thrust in and out, slamming the Milf pussy so hard that the bookcase smacked against the wall. The loud bangs left little doubt to his PA outside that her was having the Mom and daughter. Either that or Buffy had gone all Slayer on his ass and was tossing him around the room . He pulled the dick from Joyce's pussy and pushed it down at Buffy. "Suck," he ordered.

The teen took it greedily, slurping up the large dong like it was a tasty treat, drinking down her Mom's cummy juice. Snyder let her suck it for about quarter of minute, long enough to clean it and taste her mother's cunt, before pulling it out and replacing it back in Joyce's cunt slamming it. There was something delectable about shoving a daughter cleaned cock into the Milf's pussy and then when it was covered in her wet juice returning it to Buffy to suck and relubricate. He switched between the two holes for a few minutes, driving Joyce into orgasm after orgasm and leaving Buffy's make-up smeared where the huge cock had smacked into her mouth. However Snyder didn't want to favour Joyce, Buffy's tight teen snatch was also calling out to him, the young blonde Slayer rubbing it even as she sucked him. He yanked the dick from her mouth and rammed it into Joyce, "Get on the couch," he gestured to it with his head, "and spread those legs."

The teen almost skipped over to the couch, theoretically there for the times he had informal chats with parents or teachers. As he never actually had any conversations which weren't formal and then noted down in triplicate to be filed the only time the couch was ever used was for fucking. He glanced over as she sat down, spreading her legs open and smiling as she showed her pussy. He thrust a couple more times into the Milf cunt, before saying, "Buffy time," and pulling out. He hopped over to Buffy and moved on top of her, pushing her head against the sofa back as both their feet rested on the floor. Gripping his dick he guided it to her pussy. She was tighter than her Mom, but just as wet and wanton. He pushed his cock forward, pressing it down her pussy.

The Slayer moaned and reached her legs up and round, wrapping them around him like she was a bow and he was a present. He rammed down as her hands clasped his back, dragging him deeper. He grinned, "That's it Summers, take my cock."

"MMmnn, yes Buffy, fuck Mr Snyder, take his huge prick, it's so good," her Mom giggled, dropping down on the couch beside her daughter. She looked up at Snyder grinning like she'd just been awarded a triumph. He gave her a curt nod and rammed down at her daughter, filling the teen with his dong. 

Buffy squeaked in pleasure, her body shaking, the couch reverberating as she pounded back into it. Her nails were in his back, clinging on like she was the vampire. He staked her pussy, ramming in his weapon and filling the hole, going down and in until his balls were smacking at her and the dick could dive no further. The teen's back arched and she screamed in excitement, "Oooohhh, yessss, fuuuckkk, urrrrhhh."

"Go on Buffy, take that dick, oooohhh," Joyce was rubbing her own pussy, her fingers going round and round over the clit in fast and furious circular motions. Her other hand was stroking her daughter's hair and pulling it back over her shoulder. "Oooooh, fuck that cock hard, Buffy, be a slut for Mr Snyder."

"Aaaarrrghhh," screamed Buffy, her pussy grinding up the Principal's dick, as she more than adequately followed her Mom's instructions. The teen's pert tits bounced and jiggled, her head pushed back and her back bent, "Aaaarrrghh, fuuucckk me, fuuuccck me!" Snyder hammered in harder, dipping his full length into the Slayer snatch. The teen shrieked louder, her legs wrapping so hard round him he almost feared she'd forget her own strength and snap his bones like twigs. It didn't stop him pounding down into the tight wet hole. 

Seeing Joyce sitting there, rubbing her pussy reminded him of how good it had felt to have Buffy suck Mom cum of his cock. He wanted to return the favour. "Down on your knees," he said to the Milf and as soon as she did so, still rubbing her cunt, he pulled his dick out, "Suck."

The blonde Mom went down his prick with the same greedy enthusiasm displayed by her daughter, cleaning his cock of teen juice and lubricating it with her saliva.

"Don't stop," moaned Buffy, "Bang me more."

Snyder pulled his dick out of her Mom's mouth and reintroduced it to her sexy teenage twat, pushing apart the lips and ramming down the tunnel. Buffy shrieked and gasped, moving one of her hands from his back to rub energetically at her clit as the cock banged in just below it. "Yessss, oooohhh, God, yessss!"

"Suck it," Snyder pulled the dick out again and Joyce had her lips round it in seconds, the blonde Milf's head bobbing back and forth as she went down it deep and harder. He pushed it at the back of her throat, her gag vibrating down the dong as he felt waves of her warm saliva and bile flood down it. He pulled it out and slammed the still dripping dick back at Buffy. The teen thrust herself forward, impaling her cunt on the huge member. He pounded down, grunting with pleasure as the teen's pussy gripped round the dick like it was trying to throttle the life from it.

"Oooohhhh, God, fuck yes. Oh I want this dick, give it me harder," the blonde slut gasped.

"Mmmnnn, fuck her," Joyce gasped rubbing her twat, before immediately contradicting herself "Let me suck it clean." 

"Why not?" grinned Snyder and snatched the dick from the snatch and drove it at the Milf's oral fuckhole.

Joyce sucked even more greedily than ever, taking the dick deep into her mouth, ignoring her own gagging to deep-throat it with dirty enthusiasm. Without dick in her Buffy was rubbing her cunt at speed, groaning in frustration, "I want that cock, fuck me with your huge dick." Snyder let her Mom continued bouncing her head down his dick, while he watched Buffy frantically masturbating her cunt, the lips and hood jiggling as her hand pressed down and circled them at speed. "Give me that cock, fuck me please."

"Beg for it," grinned Snyder. He reached down and pressed at the back of Joyce's head, pushing her further down his dick. She needed little encouragement.

"Fuck my tight teen pussy please. Give it me hard, ram my cunt, please, please... with sugar on it," Buffy moaned, looking up at Snyder naughtily as if she meant every word, but at the same time ladled them with such sickening syrup that they were stoked with irony. Snyder was tempted not to bang her, especially as Joyce was sucking him so good, her warm mouth taking his dick deep. However, looking down at her tight pussy, shaven apart from a light trim of hair above, made him forgiving, especially as she smiled so dirtily, "Please fill my cunt with your huge dick."

"Huh," he said and transferred from hole to hole. The cock rammed down Slayer slit, driving the lips open and making the tunnel retreat and pulsate round him as he went down. Buffy gasped in pleasure, throwing back her head and gripping her legs and arms round him, balancing her cute butt on the couch and for the rest just trusting that gravity was weaker than her hold. Snyder slammed his and slammed, smacking his body against hers and making the couch rock and bang.

Kneeling beside him Joyce purred in passion, her fingers deep in her own pussy as she watched her daughter get fucked. "Mmmnn, fuck her Principal Snyder, slam that hot teen hole. Mmmmnnn, fuck me next, let me suck that big dick of yours."

Her words and dirty looks made Snyder jones for a bit more Mom action. But in a different hole this time.

"On your knees and spread those cheeks, I'm going to butt-fuck you to oblivion," he ordered. He put no magical power into his words but still Joyce did as he said, kneeling away from his and pulling at her buttocks, exposing her tight hole.

"Fuck my butt," Joyce giggled as Snyder pulled his cock out, sopping with Buffy's juice. The blonde teen dropped down onto her hands and knees, scampering over to place her head on her Mom's cheeks, watching in rapt excitement as Snyder's dick hovered over her Mom's ass.

"You like it in the ass?" he asked conversationally as he rubbed the head over the tight hole.

"Mmmnnn, I love big dicks in my butt, it's been too long since I had one," Joyce moaned in excited anticipation.

"I knew you were an anal slut as soon as you came in my office," Snyder lied. He slid the cock over the crack towards Buffy's mouth, "Suck it Summers, make it nice and wet before I hammer your Mom's asshole with it."

Buffy didn't hesitate, opening her mouth and slipping it round the huge dick. Her hand moved to the shaft working it as she bobbed down. Snyder grinned happily as she took more and more, quickly sliding down the full length so her eyes were wide and her mouth full. All the time her Mom was waiting impatiently, quivering with excitement. "That will do," said Snyder, pulling the cock out. It was soaked with Buffy's saliva, as oiled as well-tuned engine. "Watch me ass fuck your Mom."

Buffy nodded, smiling in agreement as Snyder took the dick and pushed it at her Mom's hole. It was tighter than he thought it would be, the Milf was right it had been too long since she'd had some cock in her butt. Buffy helped, however, grabbing her Mom's cheeks and pulling them apart, adding her tongue to the mixture and licking at Snyder's cock where it was entering the hole. The Principal grinned and pushed forward and eased back, he didn't mind the resistance, the tighter the tush the better the grip and the more he could feel the pulsating waves rushing up his body. He shoved in, going deeper and further, the ass walls clamping on his dick like a giant hand trying to squeeze it. Buffy continued to tongue as he went in, her eyes, looking up at him, bright with excitement and desire - no magic needed. She really was a slut.

And not the only one. Joyce was trembling and moving back at him, her fingers rubbing hard at her clit and her back arching in excitement. "Oooohh," she moaned, "uuurrhh, fill me with dick, ram my hot butt, it's all yours... fuck it hard."

Snyder pushed forward, holding the blonde Milf's waist for leverage, "Take it you slut," he grunted, "Take my thick dick." 

Soon he was all the way in, his large cock deep in her butt and his balls, slapping merrily at her with each thrust. He began to speed up, loosening her ass as he rammed in. The hot Mom, gasped and bucked, her body moving back against his in an excited gallop - the only downside was that Buffy's sweet tongue was being pushed out of the way. 

The teen soon found a solution to that.

Snyder grinned as Buffy climbed over her Mom's back, her pussy grazing along the spine. The teen leaned forward and gripped the cheeks again, pulling them apart and driving her tongue down the crack. She licked fast and enthusiastically, with each lap taking in her Mom's crevasse, the hole and finishing for half a second on the pounding dick. "MMmnnn, mmmmnnn," she slurped excitedly.

"You sluts, take it good," groaned Snyder. He had been thinking he'd have to use all the magical powers the Mayor had given him for some pussy, he hadn't realised how dirty and horny the Summers were - he'd hardly had to use his power to score some Mom ass. And he was ambitious to see if he could do more. He rammed his cock in and pulled back, popping the entire dick out of the hole. He offered it to Buffy, not even using a touch of magical persuasion. "Suck my cock, clean it of your Mom's hot ass."

"Mmmnnn yes," Buffy licked down once more and then raised her mouth. She pushed her head forward and her mouth engulfed the huge dong that had just been down her Mom's anal chute. Snyder reached down and grabbed the back of her head, encouraging her forward. The blonde teen didn't need any help, her head bobbed as if she'd been born to sucking dick. She bounced it enthusiastically, taking more and more of him into her mouth, seemingly not caring where the cock had just been. 

Snyder rocked, thrusting the dick into the Slayer until he could feel himself at the back of her throat. The teen gagged at that, but more because it was hitting her tonsils than because of any sudden realisation that she was doing ass to mouth. The Principal groaned in pleasure, feeling her teen lips pressing on his member and her sexy tongue tickle it. Saliva washed it.

"Fuck me, fuck me more," moaned Joyce, feeling unloved with an unfilled asshole. Snyder pushed Buffy's head out and took the freshly lubricated cock out of her mouth. He slammed it back into Joyce's hole. It was much less tight and before and within seconds he was back at his previous speed, slamming the asshole with violent passion and vigour. The blonde Milf squealed and arched her back, pressing it at her daughter's wet pussy. Snyder hammered harder, filling Joyce with dick. The Mom screamed again, "Aaaarrrghhh, ooooohh God, that's it, you're fucking me so good, bang my asshole open."

He did as she asked. He knew with her enthusiastic banging and her daughter's sexy tongue again joining the mix he'd soon cum. He went harder, his nerves shredding and reforming, desperate for that moment of magic. "Aaahhh," he gave a groan of triumph as his cock blew out his seed. It spurted down Joyce's open asshole, filling it white, gooey cum, some of it dribbling out as he withdrew and retreated to lean against his desk.

Buffy looked at him, as aggrieved and annoyed as if he'd decided to sack her favourite librarian. "I wanted you to fuck my ass," she said petulantly.

"Who's says I've finished Summers," he corrected her sternly, "I want you to clean out your Mom's hole with your tongue and then we'll see if you get another helping of the Principal." He grinned.

Buffy's annoyance seemed to vanish as instantly as free candy left in the foyer. She almost jumped behind her Mom, getting down on her hands and knees and prizing the cheeks apart. Her face went forward, her tongue slipping into her Mom's still open hole as she greedily guzzled at the cum. Joyce moaned and rocked, her body tensing with pleasure as her daughter cleaned her ass. "Uuurrrhhh, urrrhhh... Buffy..."

Snyder could feel himself going hard as he watched the two Summers moving like a centipede in front of him, Buffy's face driving her Mom forward, the Milf squealing and giggling. The blonde continued to lick hard, lapping away the cum, until she turned her head towards the big dicked Principal and addressed his cock, whilst holding her Mom's anal passage open for his inspection, "Is that clean enough?"

He looked lustfully down at the hole, gaping and dark, but with not a touch of cum to be seen. Buffy had done a good job, not that he'd mention that, students needed to be treated mean to keep them keen; and that was doubly so for the ones he was banging. He gave a small little shrug, "It may do." Then he gave a small smile, tinged he hoped with just right amount of lechery, "So do you want me to fuck that asshole of yours?"

"Yes," Buffy nodded enthusiastically.

"You better ask your mother," Snyder grinned, enjoying a moment of power. Buffy looked at him, her brow creasing. He smiled wider, "I'm not joking."

Joyce had moved, no longer on her hands and knees and had turned and was half-sitting, half-kneeling on his rug, trying to recover her poise, or as much of it as she could manage after being ass fucked by her daughter's High School Principal. Buffy turned to her, her face flushing a little, which was strange considering she'd just been sucking the dick that had been banging her Mom's ass and had then cleaned her Mom in a way a teenage girl shouldn't do to a parent. "Mom, can Principal Snyder hammer my asshole?"

Joyce looked at Snyder for permission. He grinned and stroked his hard cock. The Milf blushed as well, "Buffy..." she started to say somewhat strictly and then paused. She looked at the huge dick again and then at her daughter. She gave a small wry smile, as if accepting that she was beaten and her daughter was all grown up and as big slut as her mother, "Yes."

"Lean on the desk," Snyder said to Buffy. He licked his lips as the teen sexpot did as she was told, placing her arms on the mahogany surface and raising her cute tushie up and wiggling it. "That's such a fuckable ass, Summers, it'd be a waste it ending up wearing baggy pants and hidden in a hot dog stand."

"Fuck me, pop my anal cherry," the Slayer waved her butt at him invitingly.

"Mmmnn, hammer my baby's hole," Joyce moved onto her knees, shuffling forward to take Buffy's cheeks under her hands and spread them to show Snyder the virgin sphincter.

His cock was like a rock. Gripping it he guided it to the hole. For a moment he paused, rubbing the tip at the rosebud and living the moment. Then he began to push it in. The tight muscle fought back as it slowly gave in, vanishing beneath the cock, the walls slowly spreading. "OOohhh," Buffy went, raising her ass up and pushing it against her High School Principal. Snyder didn't pause, just moving one hand to reach round her stomach to use her as a lever as he kept hold off his prick with the other hand guiding it in. The blonde shuddered against him, her legs trembling as he went deeper, "OOohhhhh, urrrrhhh, ooohhh, that feel so good."

"Like mother like daughter," Snyder said, almost to himself, glancing down at Joyce who had the same rapt attention as she watched the cock vanish into Buffy's ass as her daughter had had when it was her turn. Snyder grinned and pushed deeper, giving a little whinny of pleasure as Joyce let go off Buffy's butt so she could position herself better to lick underneath his balls and the lower side of his dick. He pulled back and pushed in, keeping one eye on the Milf below him before switching his gaze to the sexy teen in front of him; they must be the biggest pair of sluts in Sunnydale - and that was saying something. He went faster and harder, driving the cock into the shuddering Slayer.

"Oh, ohh, oohhh," Buffy gasped and grunted. She might be an anal virgin, but she was a gifted amateur, not complaining about the size or trying to slow down his thrusts, but bouncing enthusiastically and meeting each hammering thud down with a rock back of her own. The dick went into her ass slower than her Mom's, but just as deep, filling the teen fuckhole so that his balls were banging at the buttocks. Buffy squeaked in pleasure, her spine arching and her blonde hair whipping down her back, "Aaaahhh, aaahhhh, yes, fuck yes."

Snyder pulled the cock out of the teen. Joyce knew immediately what to do, her lips opening to close round it and her head bobbing like a cork caught in a riptide. The Milf sucked with an enthusiastic excellence, smothering the cock coated with Buffy's ass. Within moments she was deep down it, her eyes widening and her jaw straining. Snyder grinned and held the back of her head, further encouraging her, "Deep throat my cock, clean it with your mouth," he hissed.

The blonde Milf gagged and sucked, before choking down the dong like it was the tastiest meal she'd ever had. Snyder glanced down at Buffy's ass, the Slayer was wiggling it again, her hands on the cheeks pulling them apart so he could gaze down the open tunnel. "Fuck me, fuck me more."

Snyder yanked the cock from Joyce and slammed it down Buffy. Her ass was so fine and still tight, recovering after each thrust to grip and squeeze at his cock. He pounded down, slamming his member as far down the tushie as he could. All the time Joyce was licking at his balls, covering them with her tongue and teasing the sacks to make him feel like he was in heaven. He panted and grunted, "Huh, huh, huh," as he slammed Buffy. The teen reverberated with every thrust, face down on his desk amongst his papers, her hands spread out like she was trying to lift it up. He rammed faster, panting hard, "Huh, huh."

Buffy was squealing in reply, her entire body shaking with lust, "AAaarrrrghh, yessss, fuuuccckk, fuuucckkk!" Her head lifted and fell, "Aaarrrrrhhh, fuuuuckkk, I'm cumming, I am cumming so much."

Snyder pounded more, his hands gripping her for support. Her Mom's tongue went faster and quicker, lapping at his balls and wrapping at his dick, threatening to follow the huge member into her daughter's expanding hole. She was working her own pussy enthusiastically, her fingers plunging deep into her soaking cunt.

"Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss," Buffy screamed. She gripped the desk so hard the top splintered, a warning of the risks to furniture of Slayer fucking. Snyder still fucked, pounding his large cock into her ass and filling her completely. The teen shrieked louder and louder, rocking and trembling, her body arching, her ass gripping him.

"Oh, yes, oh," Snyder felt the ecstasy rise in him, a brief moment of heaven and then his cock let go, pumping cum into the Slayer's asshole. 

He pulled out, letting Joyce lick his cum covered cock for a moment, before pointing to her daughter's sperm leaking backdoor, "Go, eat," he ordered, instructing her to return the favour to Buffy from earlier.

The Milf spread Buffy's cheeks and leapt in, the sounds of slurping filling the room as Snyder collapsed on his sofa. He watched as Joyce tongued her daughter's butt hole, cleaning it off his cum. After a few minutes the Milf stopped and turned to him, her hands still spreading the hole, "So about Buffy's place?"

"Fine, she's not excluded," he said. He paused and leered, "Though I think we should review in a fortnight."

"With my reputation we might want to review next week," Buffy said hopefully and her Mom nodded enthusiastically.

"Next week it is, now get dressed, I've work to do," he replied.

*


End file.
